Let Me Out
by Copicat123321
Summary: Sam Temple has been having dreams. Dreams of a world beyond the government facility that has been his home for so long. But what if there were more to those dreams than meets the eye? AU-Gone story. Actually written by Sydney, a friend of mine, so give her all the credit! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Facility

Chapter 1: The Facility

Sam opens his eyes and looks around his room. His cell. He's in an institute of some kind. These men came to his house 10 years ago and took him from his mom. He misses her. Well, as much of her as he remembers. He shares his cell with a boy named Caine. He has the same story. Taken from his parents years ago. Over twenty kids were taken here when they started to show the signs. Of powers.

"Caine. Hey Caine!" Sam throws a pillow and it stops in mid-air. Caine holds his hand out to the pillow. It levitates in the air. His power is telekinesis.  
"What the hell do you want?" he mumbles.

"I had the dream again," Sam whispers. Caine props himself up with his elbow and looks at Sam, his messy black hair all over his face.

"For the hundredth time, Sam. There is no dome around us. All the adults have not disappeared, and I don't know who these Quinn, Edilio, and Astrid people are but they aren't here so let it go or I swear to god I will throw you across the room".

Sam nods and sits on his bed. Caine is right, those three people... whoever they are don't actually exist, they are just figments of Sam's imagination. He throws his legs off over his bed and walks up to the door.

"Excuse me, I'm awake. I'd like to go walk around for a little please".

Two people in white walk down the hall, one holding a set of keys. She unlocks the door and he walks out.

"You know where to go, Temple"

He nods and begins to walk down the hall, passing each of the other cells. Brianna, the girl with enhanced speed. She shares a cell with some girl named Taylor, who can teleport anywhere but has never tried to escape. Dekka, a scary girl who can cancel out gravity. She shares a room with two boys named Jack and Toto. The only reason she's with a boy is because she likes girls. Anyway, Jack has super strength, though he doesn't look like he would, and Toto has the power to tell truth from lie. Finally, there is the last cell, which holds a snarky mean girl named Diana. Her only power is being able to know how strong another person's power is, and she bunks with a quiet, kind girl named Lana. She has the power to heal.

However, there is one room just down the hall. It is always locked, but sometimes Sam can hear muttering coming from within. They all know who is in there, but no one talks about him because he scares all of them to their very core.  
His name is Pete.

Sam walks in to the eating area and grabs a tray. Normally he stays with Caine. However, he's eating with that mean snarky girl Diana today. So Sam takes a seat with Brianna instead.

"Hey Sam," he smiles at her but yawns instead of responding.

"Didn't sleep again last night?"

"No"

"The dream?" He nods. Only Caine and Brianna know about Sam's odd dreams. But Brianna is the only one who actually agrees that they mean something other than the decrease of Sam's sanity.

"What happened this time?"

"You were in it. We were with those three people again, fighting, in some outside world against something evil and-"

"Hey freak shut up!" Sam looks over at Diana laughing at him then puts his head down. She's right. He's just losing his mind.

"Don't listen to her Sam. I think there is something going on and your dreams are telling us what," She looks around as if she doesn't want anyone to hear what she is about to say. She leans in close to Sam and whispers.

"We got a new girl in my room. Her name's Orsay. Apparently her power is like a mind reading thing. Maybe we should ask her,"

"We got another inmate?"

"Yeah, I've talked to her. She's nice but really quiet"

Sam turns around quickly to find the new voice and looks at the boy named Jack. He looks so small that you wouldn't know he can lift over ten thousand pounds. He sits down beside Brianna, who immediately looks down, obviously blushing. Sam has known for a long time that Brianna has liked Jack but there is zero way to tell if Jack feels the same way.

"You actually believe what you've overheard?" Jack nods; making his glasses fall down his nose and making Brianna blush even more. So, two people actually believe him. That's either very good or they are just as crazy as he is.

"There's just one problem guys. The doctors will stop us if they think we're up to something," Brianna informed the pair, "Remember Hunter?"

Jack and Sam nod. Hunter was another kid who was here a while ago. He tried something stupid. Was screaming about some outside world. The doctors put him into a room and the kids haven't seen him again. They eat in silence, all three of them nervous about what they are about to start. However, they need answers.

And Orsay is the place to start.

Brianna manages to sneak Jack and Sam into her cell that she shares with Taylor and Orsay. She closes the door. Orsay is laying on her bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Hi Brianna. Sam, Jack nice to meet you two"

"Wait, wha... how did you know our names? We've never met". She sits up on her bed and looks at them. Her blond hair is matted all over her face.

"Brianna has obviously told you about me, and Sam? I think there is more to your dreams than others do".

"How do you know about my dreams?"

"I've seen them. I can see dreams and yours are the most vivid. You dream of a girl named Astrid and three boys named Quinn, Edilio and Roger and the world outside. And yes, there is a world outside of here"

Sam stares at her in amazement. He knew it. He knew there was something to his dreams. It wasn't just some slip of his sanity.

"Then how can I stop them Orsay?"

"That's up to you Sam. I-"

Orsay goes silent, fear on her face. The three of them look at her in confusion.

"Ors, what's wrong?" Orsay, in response, holds up her finger and points behind the others. The three of them turn around and freeze in fear at the guards standing before them. They all stand, staring at the guards for a while, not daring to move until one of the adults speaks, nodding at Sam.

"Put him with the special one".


	2. Chapter 2: More Than Meets The Eye

Chapter 2: More Than Meets The Eye

The rough hands of the guards grip tightly onto Sam's shoulders, before hurling him into the dark cell.

"You can come out once you learn to keep your mouth shut, Temple". He runs for the door but it had already slammed shut.

"No! No, please! Please, let me out! You can't leave me here! Help me, please get me out!" He slams on the steel door as hard as he can but no one comes to assist him. What has he done? What will they do to Brianna, Orsay and Jack? He shakes his head. Right now he needs to worry about himself.

Suddenly realising where he had been locked away, Sam slowly turns around and looks into the eyes of the terror of the institute.

"Please...please...d...don't hurt me," he puts up his hands in a surrendering gesture, but the little boys eyes go wide and Sam realizes what it looks like. He instantly puts his hands back down.

"Sorry! Sorry! I don't want to hurt you. Please don't hurt me. Please," The dark figure slides off of his bed and walks slowly towards Sam. Sam's face goes pale and he backs away, sliding down the wall until he is resting on the floor. Oh God, this is how I die, he thought. At the hands of this fatal boy who's no older than five. Sam, eyes clenched shut, feels a hand on his shoulder. He flinches, waiting for death.

But death doesn't come. Sam, opening his eyes warily, looks up at the boy. The toddler has some kind of crooked smile on his face as he looks back at Sam.

"P...P…e…e…t…e…" says the little boy. Sam looks at him in shock. At the boy that the doctors have made him and his fellow inmates fear so much. The deadly boy is nothing but a little child with what appears to be a mental disability. Maybe even autism.

The boy stands back and Sam slowly gets up, brushing himself off, embarrassed by his fear.

"So, your name's Pete...little Pete," Pete smiles and claps his hands at that. Guess he likes that name.

Sam walks over and sits on the bed beside Pete. This boy doesn't seem like a threat. He must just not be able to control whatever power he has. Little Pete stays sat on his bed and begins twirling his fingers in the air, as if he is playing with a string that isn't there. Sam lays back and, feeling at ease, manages to fall asleep. A lot less fearful than when he was thrown in.

Sam is still sound asleep a few hours later when a loud crash fills the room. His eyes fly open and he blindly fires his brilliant green light, his superpower, from his hands. Quickly realising what he is doing, he ceases fire and looks at the figure standing over him, blending in with the new hole in the ceiling, which revealed the black of the night.

"Who are you?" Sam asks, bewildered by the intrusion.

The stranger turn on a flashlight and shines it at Sam, almost blinding him.

Eyes half shut, Sam looks at the person, taking in details. Before him is a girl no older than he is, her bright blond hair shining in the torchlight. Sam can't help but have a look of shock and amazement on his face. "Who are you?" he asks again.

"My name is Astrid Ellison. I'm here for my brother Pete".

"Sorry, I had a nightmare and I guess my powers started. Sorry again,"

The doctors close the door. Sam waits a minute before walking over to his bed and ripping off his bed sheet, revealing Astrid's mess of beautiful, blond hair. She stands up and fixes her hair.

"Thanks," she mumbles as she walks over to where Pete is sleeping. Sam stares at her in shock. She can't be real; the doctors told him that she was just a figment of his imagination. Yet here she is. As real as Sam himself, soothing the so-called dangerous child. She looks up at Sam, catches him staring and sighs.

"How long have you been here?"

"Years...Little Pete just came a few months ago," Astrid looks at Sam and raises an eyebrow.

"Little Pete?"

Sam shrugs, "He liked the name".

She nods and picks up Little Pete, cradling him in her arms like a mother holding her infant child. She begins to walk towards the door but Sam steps in front of her.

"That's not a good idea. They probably already know that somebody is in here that shouldn't be, every room probably has a guard at it.

She sighs and curses under her breath.

"My Astrid didn't do that," Sam mumbles to himself, but Astrid overhears. Her head lifts up and she looks at Sam.

"Excuse me? Your Astrid?"

His heart begins to beat quickly, his mind buzzing, searching for an answer. But he comes up with nothing but the truth. He looks down at his feet and kicks the ground.

"I knew your name before you told me it,"

She looks at him confused. It is then that Sam notices the gun on her hip. He takes a step back, choosing his next words with great care.

"Lately, I've been having these dreams. You're in them, and we're with three other boys named Roger, Quinn, and Edilio. We are outside of this place and are fighting something. But I know it's impossible because there is nothing outside of here. Right?"

Sam cringes when she just stands there and he waits for the blow of the gun. He tries to recall the thing that he shouldn't have said. However, the bullet doesn't come.

He opens his eyes and sees her arms wrapped around his body. He stands, confused by this action, not sure how to respond.

"Oh, you poor boy," she says into his shoulder. Astrid then holds him out in front of her.

"There IS a world outside of here, whatever they have told you is lies. And those boys. Those three boys you mentioned. They are my friends and we know that there's something wrong with this place. We are putting a stop to it. If you want, you can-"

The door flies open and the doctors stand at the doorway, guns aimed at Astrid.

"AND FIRE"

"NO!"

Sam jumps in front of Astrid and the brilliant green light shoots out of his hands, on impulse.

The bodies of the doctors fall to the ground, burnt to a crisp. Oh god, what did he do? What had he done? It was an impulse, they were going to kill Astrid. He...he had no choice, right?

Sirens blare and Sam covers his ears, screaming in frustration. Astrid grabs tightly onto his arm and begins to pull him.

"We have to go!" She shouts at him over the blaring sirens. He shakes his head furiously at her.

"NO! No. I killed them. I killed someone! I could kill you!"

He tries to pull away but her grip won't loosen. She won't let go.

"I'm not leaving you here!" She shouts at him.

Astrid pulls him out of the room but he skids to a stop.

"WHAT?" she shouts.

"My friends! I can't leave my friends!"

She swears under her breath again but nods.

"Fine! Go! I'll watch your back," she says, still cradling Little Pete in her arms.

Sam runs to Jack's room first. Not there.

"Jack! Jack!" Sam runs around, dodging doctors and firing his deadly beams of light. He feels a quick breeze and knows who it is instantly.

"Brianna!" it only takes a second and Brianna is standing on Sam's toes.

"What the hell is going on Sam? They're saying that someone got in, but that's impossible cause I-" Sam grabs onto her arm and pulls her, cutting off her question.

"Where are the others?"

"Jack's locked with Orsay. I got out before they locked the door. Caine's freaking out. Diana's trying to calm him down but is only making it worse. Dekka's stuck in her room with Toto, and Taylor's in the cafeteria I think, why?" Sam stops in front of Astrid. She turns and looks at Brianna who recoils at the sight of Little Pete.

"What's he doing out? He'll kill us!"

"No he won't! Don't you dare talk about my little brother that way," Astrid takes a second to compose herself, "We need a place to hide".

"My room,"

Before anyone can respond Sam is running to his room and Astrid follows. Brianna runs past him and after Astrid runs in she locks the door.

"Okay who the hell are you? And why are you holding the killer like a baby?"

Astrid tilts her head, like she sees something that isn't there right above Brianna's head. Brianna, impatient, snaps her fingers and Astrid shakes her head, snapping it back into focus.

"What? Oh, yeah. He's my brother and I broke in to get him out"

"Broke in? That means that-"

"Yeah Bri, there's an world outside. The doctors have been lying to us for years and it's time we get out,"

"I have a group of people waiting on the outside for me," Astrid hesitates, "But I suppose everyone can come if they want to,"

Brianna looks at Sam and then back to Astrid, who again is looking just above Brianna's head like there is something there.

"It's short,"

"What's short?" asks Brianna as she looks up to see what Astrid is looking at.

"What? Oh, nothing,"

Sam stares at her hard and she looks back. She tries to avoid it but her eyes travel up above Sam's head and he understands what's happening.

"Oh my god...You have powers,"


End file.
